12:51
by AngelXReaper
Summary: -Inspired by the song 12:51 by Krissy and Ericka- Ikuto and Amu broke up for some unknown reasons. They haven't seen each other for months but fate is playing games with them. They bumped but Amu quickly turned away. After a month that incident. they saw each other but Ikuto's not alone anymore. R


**Yo! This is my first time writing a Shugo Chara and Amuto fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy this. Also In this fic Utau isn't Ikuto's sister. You'll know why later! I have nothing to say anymore so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara. Krissy and Ericka owns 12:51. I do not own anything except for the plot. **

**R&R!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

**_Scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today__  
Reading that text you sent me again__  
Though I memorized it anyway  
_**

**'_Hey Strawberry! You know that I love you and I won't hurt you but I think we should….separate. I`m sorry and I still love you but not the same way anymore. I hope you understand._**

_**-Ikuto**_

**_It was in afternoon in December  
When it reminded you of the day  
When we bumped into each other__  
But you didn't say hi cause I looked away_**

Rima and Yaya can't stand anymore of my sulking. They literally dragged me to the mall. We went shopping for Christmas gifts. After hours of shopping, we rested on Starbucks. We ordered what we want and sat one of the tables to wait.

After our orders were served, I suddenly want to pee. I asked the waitress where their restroom are but they don`t have any. So I excused myself to find a restroom but I got lost.

I continued walking but I bumped into someone who is taller than me. "I'm sorry!" I looked up and I saw… "I-Ikuto?" He opened his mouth but I quickly turned around and walked away.

_**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life**  
**And maybe I haven't moved on since that nigh**t_

"Damn it!" I yelled out but it was muffled. My face was planted on my pillow. My tears were falling fast. It won't stop! "Damn it! Damn it! DAM IT!"

**_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone__  
But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight__  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_**_  
_

I was laying on my bed, motionless. _'Ikuto, why? What did I ever do to make us separate? You promised not to leave me…' _Tears continued falling but I need dry these now.

_**Then I saw you with her  
Didn't think you'd find another  
And my world just seemed to crash  
Shouldn't have thought that this would last**_

**-1 month later-**

I and the gang (Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nagi, Kukai and Kairi) went to a amusement park. Kukai and Yaya being the hyper ones, dragged us everywhere.

When we were dragged into the Haunted House, I froze. "Can I wait outside?" I stopped myself from stuttering but my voice held fear. They understood and went inside. I walked to a near bench and seated.

Then I saw a familiar shade of blue to the booth near the Haunted House. He turned around and saw me but this time he was not alone. Ikuto's with a girl with a long blonde hair that was in a pigtails and they were _holding hands. _The girl was beautiful. Very beautiful.

The gang came out and they stared at me. Finally they are now looking the same way. The gang's eyes widen. Rima quickly pulled me away as far as possible. The others followed. I remembered the blonde girl, holding Ikuto's hand. My world was crumbling fast.

_**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
And maybe I haven't moved on since that night**_

Here I am, crying in my bed. Pathetic. The scene of Ikuto holding another girl's hand was stuck inside my head. "Heh. So that's why we broke up. He grown bored on me."

_**Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer  
**_

"Damn it! I thought I'm over him!" Hiccups and sobs were the sounds in my room. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

_**As the sky outside gets brighter  
And my eyes begin to tire  
I'm slowly drowning**__**  
In memories of him**_

Morning came but the sky seems brighter than ever. The sunlight makes my eyes beg for it to close so I did.

.

.

.

.

.

**BIG MISTAKE.**

_Hello, Amu-koi~_

_Hey, Strawberry_

_Good morning, babe_

_I promise I won't hurt you_

_I won't leave you. I promise_

_The smirks; The kisses; The hugs; The tease; I missed them all._

_**And I know it shouldn't matter  
As my heart begins to shatter  
I'm left to wonder  
Just how it should have been... yeah...**__**  
**_

I'm inside of my room. My hearts is shattering slowly. I sighed. _'I wonder what we'll doing now if we're still together? Teasing probably. But I don't care. I love him!' _

_**12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed, I'm not thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on  
**_

Lying again on my bed, crying. This has become my daily habit. Eat, take a bath, lie down and cry. _'Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. That name is the only inside my head. Ugh!'_

_**Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song  
So much stronger**_

I'll prove him that I can move on. I can be strong on my own way.

But my love will stay and the same time locked away.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave an review about my plot!**


End file.
